Objectives: 1. To recruit and train outstanding, diverse Medical Oncology and Gynecologic Oncology candidates who have the capacity to address the complex and challenging questions posed by cancer in laboratory and translational clinical settings; 2. To ensure that trainees experience and master state-of-the-art methods and analytical techniques and are able to design innovative approaches to solve research problems; 3. To foster the progressive acquisition of independence by encouraging trainees to present their research at scientific meetings, to publish their work in high impact journals, and to write successful grant applications; 4. To instill in trainees the deep satisfaction that comes from a successful career in cancer research; and 5. To increase the number of outstanding cancer researchers. Rationale: A recent Institute of Medicine workshop on the Oncology Workforce emphasized the dire shortage of board certified medical and gynecological oncologists anticipated in the US in the next decade. With growing demand for practicing oncologists, and the financial benefits of private practice, it will become increasingly difficult to retain the bes and brightest trainees in research careers, unless we can identify them early and provide them with outstanding training. Design & Key Activities: Our program provides didactic teaching and a strong foundation in research design, develops the trainees' ability to conceptualize and solve research problems, encourages increasing independence, provides training in state-of-the-art analytical techniques, requires trainees to present their research findings at scientific meetings, and conveys an understanding of the relationship of the trainee's research to health and disease. Our program consists of nine specific research pathways that expose trainees to diverse scientific methodologies, disease models, and talented, well-funded mentors who consistently publish their work in the best journals. Trainees: The FHCRC/UW training program offers two major tracks. 1) support for 2 years of research training for 4 physician/scientists enrolled each year who have completed their first 12 or 18 months of clinical training in our Accreditation Council for Graduate Medical Education approved UW/FHCRC Hematology-Oncology Fellowship Program. 2) support for 1 Gynecological Oncology fellow for 2 years of research training (total of 10 fellows funded/year). The majority of the trainee's time is spent conducting research under the direct supervision of a faculty mentor selected by the trainee with additional guidance from a specially selected Research Oversight Committee and a supervisory Fellowship Training Program Committee. Outcome: Oncologic researchers trained in this program will be exceptional academic physicians who are prepared for an academic (or industry) research career in medical or gynecological oncology, with highly- developed research skills in cancer biology, diagnosis, prevention and therapy.